marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Friday Stark (Earth-616)
| Title = Friday | CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Girl Friday | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Tony Stark (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Unlimited HQ, Washington Square Park, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America; formerly Stark Industries Main Campus, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Robotic body | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Secretary | Education = | Origin = Artificially intelligent computer program turned robot | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Grell; Michael Ryan | First = Iron Man Vol 3 53 | Death = Tony Stark: Iron Man Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = Tony Stark decided there was no point in trying to hire a new secretary. Instead, he created his own "girl Friday" with a new A.I. program that would appear as a hologram of a young woman. Friday had a sweet, almost child-like disposition and was happy to show up whenever her boss needed her. As time went on, Tony began using Friday less and less. A couple of years later, she showed up again, angry and spiteful. During the announcement of the Ampere, Stark Industries' newest electronic car, Friday took remote control of several Iron Man Armors and kidnapped Pepper Potts. As soon as he noticed the kidnapping, Tony tracked down the GPS of Pepper's phone to Stark Conney Island Facility. After Iron Man easily dispatched the remotely-controlled suits at an hologram of Fin Fang Foom, Friday released Pepper, under her mental control using S.K.I.N. tech. Tony noticed Pepper's odd behavior when she kissed him, and disabled the patch in her neck that controlled her. Friday appeared before Tony, now with the appearance and attitude of a rebellious teenager. Stark tried to disable her, but she had written codes on her own during her years in abandonment. She went straight to the point with Tony, and told him she wanted his attention. According to Pepper (who had been able to get into Friday's mind while she got into hers), the poor A.I. simply had a crush on Tony. When Iron Man was about to shut down Friday with a localized EMP, Pepper convinced him that she was only acting like a teenager. Instead, Tony simply grounded her in the Baxter Building and made her calculate Pi for a full month before getting out, with Jarvis monitoring her in real time. When she got out, Tony decided to spend more time with her. Some years later, Friday had "grown" into a young woman. Tony started using her once again as his personal secretary and the on board A.I. for his Iron Man Armor. Friday became a key player in keeping Stark Industries running behind the curtains, both after Tony faked his own death as part of an undercover mission, and after Tony fell into a coma as a result of battle. When Tony Stark returned, he refashioned his company into Stark Unlimited, and hired the android Jocasta to act as the company's robot ethicist. Her first act with the company was to get Friday removed from the Iron Man Armor and placed in a robotic body of her own. When Tony's latest on-board A.I. Motherboard went rogue, Tony had to insist Friday to download herself into his armor to operate the suit. Friday conceded, but she was killed by Motherboard as soon as she uploaded herself into the suit. Motherboard impersonated Friday, and revealed herself before hijacking Tony's armor. After Motherboard's defeat, Tony suggested using a back-up of Friday's programming to bring her back. He didn't go through with it after Jocasta argued that the back-up consisted of an entirely different entity, and that the Friday they knew would still be dead. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * To mess around, Friday would change her face to that of different famous personalities whenever she made references to them, including Sigmund Freud (when Stark told her he needed an analysis and she started making a psychological assessment, knowing full well Tony meant the analysis of a drug), Marilyn Monroe (when she was denoting the texture of said drug as if it was a drink), Albert Einstein (when she was explaining the composition of said drug), Alex DeLarge from ''A Clockwork Orange'' (when mentioning a symptom of withdrawal was extreme violence), Jessica Rabbit, and Lauren Bacall. Even after "growing up," she has demonstrated at least once to have kept this habit. * Friday's reintroduction into Iron Man's supporting cast in after years of absence was likely inspired by the character's adaptation into the Marvel Cinematic Universe which debuted in 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron. | Trivia = * Friday costs 45 million dollars. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stark Computer Systems Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Computer Systems Category:Technology Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Holograms